Marry Me Part 1
by FashionStyle02
Summary: Today is Bloom and Sky's date. This is going to be the best date ever. Sky is going to ask Bloom something and do the most romantic things ever. If you want to know what happens go on ahead and read.


**Marry Me**

 **Bloom POV**

Hi my name is Bloom and I'm meeting my boyfriend at the park. His name is Sky and he is the Prince of Eraklyon. Also I'm the Princess of Domino. I'm the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. We met on Earth. There is a war at Domino and my big sister Daphne sent me to Earth to protect. Then my best friend Stella right now found me. She was being attacked. Then I let out magic. She told me about life with magic. Then I went to Alfea with. I hanged out with Sky a lot while I was there. Then I found out he was engaged, then he broke off the engagement to be with me. We've been going since. Today Sky and I have a date. He said he was going to surprise me. I was walking to Magix Park. Oh yeah Alfea is in Magix and Sky goes to Red Fountain which is in Magix too. I got to the park and I saw Sky waiting for me near the fountain of the girls and I. Also I have my 5 best friends. Stella, Flora, Aisha, Musa, and Tecna. We call ourselves the Winx we saved the magical universe a few times, but we don't brag about it. Sky also has his 5 best friends. Brandon, Helia, Nabu, Riven, and Timmy. Each of his friends is dating one of my friends. Stella and Brandon are dating. Flora and Helia are dating. Aisha and Nabu are dating. Flora and Helia are dating. Musa and Riven are dating. Tecna and Timmy are dating. Any way back to the date. I got to Sky and he saw me. I went up to him and gave him a kiss. Which he gladly returned.

"How's my favorite princess doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing well how about my favorite prince?" I asked.

"Well I'm doing better now that you're here", he replied.

"Aww your so sweet Sky", I said.

"Why thank you very much", he said.

"Sky really. Can't return the compliment", I said with my back turned. But I knew he was joking.

"Come on Bloom you know I'm joking. You are the kindest, prettiest, warm hearted, and so many other things that it would take me forever to name", he said.

My eyes were filling up with tears. I couldn't ask for any other boyfriend. I don't get why I deserve him.

"Oh my god I love you so much Sky", I said while I jumped into his arms.

"I love you too Bloom", he said while holding

me up.

"I love you more though", I said burying my head in his neck and shoulder.

"Not possible", he said.

We stayed that for a minute until we pulled apart.

"Lets get on with that date", he said.

"I agree with that", I said.

Then suddenly he picked me up and put me on his back. Now he was carrying me on his back.

"Skyyyy", I whined.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Do you really have to carry me?" I asked.

"Yes I do and you won't get off until we get to our first part of our date. Which is not that far", he answered as he started walking.

There was no use of arguing Sky would win. So I just relaxed. People were staring and some were saying that we make a cute couple. Or girls giving me a dirty look. I just ignored them. I was just glad I was here in the moment with my loving boyfriend that I love to bits and to the end of the world. We finally got to the first part of our date. It was a roller skating rink. Some people think that might not be a good date, but that date would be the most wonderful date ever. Sky's and mine first date was here and this is where he told me that he loved me which I also said "I love you" back.

"You ready to go inside?' he asked.

"Yeah lets go. Plus I know this is where we had our first date and where we both told each other that we loved each other", I said.

"I thought you would remember", he said.

He started walking again. He put me down when we got inside. This was my favorite place in the world. We both got our skates and we started skating around. Then the lights dimmed down and I turned to Sky but he wasn't there. I wondered where he went.

"Now this song is for a very important person in someone's life. Bloom come out in the middle of the rink", the announcer said.

I was confused, but I still went to the middle of the rink. When I got there the spotlight hit me. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"This is for the girl who means the world to me. I would never give up on her. She brings out the best me. This girl is Bloom. This song is for her. This is our song", that voice said. After that I knew who it was. It was Sky!

Sky came out with a microphone in his hand. Then music started playing. Then he started singing to me.

 _Marry Me By: Sky (actually by Jason Derulo)_

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _Chorus_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _How many girls in this world can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby, I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look, the more I find the reason why_

 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _Chorus_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Bridge_

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it would mean nothing_

' _Cause I have you,_

 _Girl, I have you_

 _To get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would ever me better, better_

 _That day when…_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _(I'll get down on one bended knee)_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me, baby?_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _Ooh whoa ooh oh_

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do._

By the time Sky was done singing I was crying. He started coming toward me. But what really surprised me the most is when he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened it and there was a silver band ring with a heart shaped red diamond.

"Bloom you are the most important person in my life. The first time I saw you I fell in love. I was just too afraid to tell you. I heard a lot of love stories from movies to our friends, but ours is my favorite of all time. I fell in love with you. If you need me, call me. I don't care if I'm sleeping, if I'm having my own problems or if I'm angry at you. If you need me and if you need t talk to me, I'll always be there for you, no matter how big and how small your problem is, I'll be there. I know this sounds cheesy. I even looked these up. Love quotes. I know pathetic right. But everything I saw is true. I will always be there for you. I still can't believe you stayed with me when you found out Diaspro, but you did stay. You didn't care. You knew that I loved you. I know this things is long, but it shows how much I love you. We been dating for 3 years and we had our ups and downs but we still stayed together. My love for you is bigger than the whole universe. There is no way of explaining how much I love you. But this one question is what I was waiting for and a good answer. Princess Bloom of Domino will you do me the honor of marrying me. Will you marry?" he said.

I was speechless. Sky just in front of everyone is asking to marry me. At the place of our first date. Of course I already knew the answer.

"YES. A million times yes", I screamed in excitement.

He put the ring on my finger. He got up and pulled me into a deep, passionate, and long kiss. We pulled apart when everyone started cheering for us. Then all of our friends came out of no where.

"CONGRATS BLOOM", all of the girls yelled.

"Thanks girls", I tried to say but they squeezed me into a tight hug.

"How were you guys here?" I asked them.

"Well of course Sky told us and the guys. And from Riven he was practicing that song for weeks to have it perfect for you", Musa said.

"Well I can't for the wedding", Stella beamed.

"Calm down Stella I just got engaged", I said laughing.

We all started laughing together. Then we shared another big hug.

 **Sky POV**

I was so relived when Bloom said yes. It was million weights lifted off my chest.

"Dude your finally getting married", Brandon said a she patted my back.

"You finally had the guts. At least you don't have to sing that song any more. I swear my ears were going to explode!" Riven butted in.

"Very funny Riven I'm dying of laughter", I said.

"What its true", he shrugged, " and no need to be sarcastic", he added.

"You better take her to the next part of the date and tomorrow tell me if anything else happen", Brandon winked.

"I swear all of you have dirty minds", I shook my head.

"Now go on ahead", Helia pushed me.

"Alright I'm going", I said.

I walked up to Bloom and hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear.

"Ready for the next part of our date", I whispered.

Her friends already left with their boyfriends. They all know about the next part of the date.

She turned around and put her arms around my neck.

"You bet", she said.

"Lets go", I said.

But then I surprised her again by picking her up, but instead of putting heron my back. I put her on my shoulders.

"You really like carrying me everywhere don't you Sky", she said.

"Yup", I said as popping the p.

"Where are we going?' she asked. That's when I smiled.

"That's the next surprise", I said.

She said quiet after that. She knows she can't argue with me. I started walking to the next part, which I know she will love. Bloom and I were talking about random things that go on about our life. But occasionally she will bend down and give me a kiss in the lips. We also brought up the part when we first met on Earth and our first date. Then a little while later we got to a small diner.

"Sky I love you", she said and then kissed me.

"I thought you might like this place", I chuckled.

"You think! You know I love this place. I love this place second of the roller skating rink", she said.

"You remember what memory we had here?" I asked her.

"Of course I remember. This is where you took me after the skating rink on our first date", she said.

"I know. I want to make this special", I said.

"Aww I love you Sky", she said as she hugged me. I already put her down.

"Love you too Bloom", I said kissing her back.

I grabbed her hand and led her inside the diner. This diner was amazing. It had awesome music and had space to dance. We sat down at the booth we sat at our first date. We ordered our food. Then in a few minutes it came. **(I'm not going to explain what there food was.)** In a while we finished our food. Then a song started playing. This song was called "You're The One" the girls sang it at one of there concerts. But then Bloom and I did this song together for fun. The version of Bloom and me was playing. This song brings back a lot of memories of when we first started dating. I got up and looked her.

"May I have this dance my lady?' I asked while bowing.

"Of course you may kind sir", she replied with a curtsey.

She grabbed by hand and started dancing. It was like no one was around us. It was only us two. Everything around us disappeared. When the song finished we just looked into each other's eyes. We were brought back to reality when everyone started clapping for us. After that we left the diner. We got us a hotel to spend the night. After all it was our special night. I was brought back to reality by Bloom's voice.

"Sky I love you. I can't believe you did all this. Plus I love how you proposed to me by re-creating our first and that dance with the two of us singing. It's just all amazing. I just wonder how I deserve", she said while looking down.

I lifted her chin making her look at me.

"Hey Bloom I love you with all my heart and-", I said until I got interrupted by Bloom.

"I know you love me, but-", I cut her off.

"No but Bloom. You are the love my life. You filled a place in my heart that no one else could. You made these the best time of my life. I remember when you saved me from dying when the Trix hit me. That's when I asked you to be my girlfriend, and that was only a few days after our first date. Then I saved you from Dakar. I love you Bloom and you know that. You deserve me but I don't know if I deserve you. I mean look at you. Your kind, sweet, funny, cute, hot, and I can go on and on", I said.

"Now hold on right there. Sky your handsome, funny, and you make everyone feel important. That's what I love about you. You're not full of yourself like all the guys I met. You're always caring. You protect the people you love and I know that from experience. Of course I remember when you saved me from Darkar. For that I love you. I dated a few boys before you, but never loved them like I love you. Those boys did romantic things, but all the things you do bring back memories of us that I can never forget. All of those things you do have a meaning to each one of them, like this one, you re-created our first date and proposed to me. You are one boy, and I have thousands feelings for you. I love you Sky with my whole life", she said.

"I guess we are meant for each other, and only each other and no one else", I said.

"Yup and no one can replace that love that we share", she said.

I love Bloom to pieces. I leaned down to kiss her because I'm taller than her. She brought her head up and kissed me. We shared a long and passionate kiss. We pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. Again by surprise I put her over my shoulders. So her head was facing my back and her legs in front my chest.

"Skyyyyy!" she whined.

"Yes", I said innocently.

"Is this really necessary? This is the third time your picking me up." She said.

"Well I like this so deal with it", I said.

"But-" she stopped her and stayed quiet.

I tried talking to her but she won't say anything back. We got to the hotel. I put her down, but she still won't talk to me. She just went inside the hotel. I followed her and grabbed her hand and led her to the elevators. I pushed the up button and the door opened. We got in and tried talking to her but she still won't answer. We got to our room and I opened the door and we went in. She just went in and sat on the bed. I closed the door and walked up to her. She was sitting at the edge of the bed. I went in front of her and bended down so I can she her face. I lifted her chin and she was crying. I can see the tears in her eyes. I wiped her tears away. I hate seeing her cry and she knows that too. I was about to say something, but she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. I hugged her back quickly. I didn't know what was going in, but I knew I had to hug her. I pulled her apart and looked at her and she was still crying.

"Bloom what's wrong", I said in a gentle.

She didn't answer me. I just kissed her.

"Its Diaspro", she said in a whispered.

"What about her? You know I don't like her. I love you", I said.

"When you put me over your shoulder I saw her. When I was about to answer you she threw a power ball at me but it stopped a inch from my face, then it disappeared. I looked at her and she mouthed "Be careful", to me and then left", she said crying.

I was shocked. I thought Diaspro got over me but I guess not. I looked at Bloom and she was crying even more.

"Bloom look at me. Diaspro can never hurt you and I will make sure. She comes to the palace everyday to see me. She tries to talk to me but I just ignore her. I can get her placed in the dungeon. You don't have to worry about her. Okay?" I said

"Alright. I love you Sky", she said.

"I love you more", I said.

"Not possible", she said repeating from what I said in the after noon.

I pulled her into a long and deep kiss. I licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance in her mouth. Which she gladly accepted to. Our tongues battled each other with me winning of course. My hand started going for her shirt. I pulled apart and look at her.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked her.

"I do Sky. I love you", she replied.

"I love you too", I said.

"I love you so much I can never stop. I keep loving you more and more everyday. I can't wait to become your wife", Bloom said.

"I love you each day more than you can imagine. I can't wait to become your husband and you becoming my wife", I said.

"I'm ready Sky. I want to do it with you", she said.

"I want to do it with you too Bloom. And your wish is my command", I said.

I picked her up and brought her to the bed. Tonight we were going to have a fun night. I'm getting married to the love of my life. I couldn't ask for anything better.

 **How do you like this one shot? This is going to be a 3 part story. This is the first part. The other two parts will be in one shots. Maybe after the third part I might do a full story I'm not sure. I'll let you decide. Tell me what you think of this. I read this over and over because I love it show much. It's just so cute and romantic! I will have the other two parts up soon maybe next week. For Mysterious Past I'm going to start Chapter 8 today or tomorrow. I will have the chapter maybe up by next week. Hope you like this! See you again later!**


End file.
